


Domestic Bliss for Dummies

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Jeff and Britta have dinner together after a long, tiring day.Set post-canon in a universe where they're living together on the coast of California.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Domestic Bliss for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is Bri and I stopped writing an essay for college when this idea popped into my head because I just *had* to get it down. hope you all enjoy!! <3

“Britta! Dinner’s ready!” Jeff called, poking his head outside their front door.

“Coming!” she called back, standing up from where she had been crouched over a row of particularly plucky carrots. The weeds surrounding them were surprisingly persistent and required more attention than she’d been expecting.

This wasn’t exactly the life Britta Perry or Jeffery Winger had planned on leading. If you’d told either of them a year ago that they would buy a small house on the coast and enjoy suburban domestic bliss, they would have balked at the very concept. 

“How was your day, babe?” Britta asked, stopping by Jeff for a quick peck on the lips as she kicked off her boots and wiped her dirty hands on her overalls. He usually got home from work while she was in the middle of tending to her garden and learned the hard way not to interrupt her process, so they used dinner as their catch-up time. 

“Just fine, dear,” he replied, beaming at her for a moment before rushing over to the kitchen, “I made chicken-less chicken parmesan.”

“Aw, my favorite!” Britta cooed. She followed Jeff into the kitchen to wash her hands at the sink, trying to sneak a peek of the dish as he was taking it out of the oven.

“How were things at the shelter today?” he asked, looking over. 

She let out a small sigh. “Fine. Mostly fine. Three of the stray we found’s kittens got adopted, but we reached our capacity for puppies. We can’t take in any more until some find homes, and they’re a hard sell these days,” she hummed. 

Jeff nodded along as he plated up the vegetarian chicken parmesan with whole wheat noodles and roasted eggplant. “You’re not going to offer to take any of them in, right?”

“No, of course not! I’m a cat person, Jeff,” Britta exclaimed almost indignantly.

He masked a chuckle as she flounced across the kitchen to get down wine glasses for them. “I know, I know. Didn’t stop you from getting Walter, Jr. though,” he said, gesturing across the room to their parakeet’s cage.

Britta rolled her eyes, setting the glasses down on their little rustic table and beginning the search for the perfect bottle of red. “I’m a cat person in the choice between cats and dogs. Birds are an entirely different story!”

“Uh huh. _That_ would hold up in a court of law.”

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and she uncorked a bottle. “Good thing it doesn’t have to,” she said.

Jeff laughed as he put down each plate at their usual places, Britta joining him at the table to pour their wine. They each took a seat and raised their glasses for an informal ‘cheers’, taking large sips after clinking them together.

“How were your classes today?” Britta asked, beginning to cut up her pasta.

“Don’t get me started. Worse than usual. My students got distracted by a squirrel that landed on a windowsill. I’d rather not explain it any further than that,” Jeff said, aggressively sawing at his chicken substitute.

Britta giggled. “Alright, I won’t ask. Did you see Abed’s text?”

“Yes, of course. Unless we have somewhere else to be, I’m assuming that we’re going to the premiere?” Jeff asked.

“Yup. It’ll be good to see him and Troy, it’s been a while,” she said.

Jeff nodded. “Weird that we live the closest to them, but we’ve seen Frankie and Craig more since moving out,” he observed.

“Yeah. They keep themselves really, _really_ busy, though,” Britta said. She sipped on her wine, noticing Jeff gazing at her from across the table.

“Yes, honey?” she inquired after a moment of silence, referencing his staring. (The pet names had started as a joke, but were now a second nature. Neither of them were sure if they had ever _really_ been a joke.) 

“Nothing. Just thinking,” he said with a shrug.

“Thinking about what?”

“How much has changed. How lucky I am to have moved out. And have you as a partner.”

Britta raised an eyebrow. “Oddly sentimental, Winger.”

“I know, I know. It’s stupid, I just-”

“No, it’s not stupid! I like when you open up like that,” she said quickly, reaching across the table to clasp one of his hands in hers.

Jeff gave her a soft smile. “I know. It’s just that I never thought I would have anything like this. I always wanted it, somewhere deep down inside. And sure, it’s different than I thought it would be. I thought there would be a dog instead of…” he glanced between Walter, Jr. and where their cats - Ben the Third and Suzie B, Jr. - were rolling around on the ground, “them, but I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Me neither,” Britta said, smiling, “and I never even wanted any of this!”

“You ever wonder about where we’d be without Greendale?” Jeff asked, squeezing Britta’s hand before letting it go so that they could return to eating.

“Sometimes. I think I would have overthrown a minor world government by now,” Britta said casually.

“Only if you had mustard to smear on your face every time you had to give a speech,” Jeff said with a wry smirk, prompting Britta to purse her lips and tilt her head in mild contempt. 

“Sure. Sure. And where do you think you’d be?”

“Definitely not teaching. Probably conning my way into getting un-disbarred,” he replied.

“Makes sense,” Britta said.

Jeff beamed, watching her spear a piece of not-chicken. “I definitely wouldn’t have a family.”

She looked up and smiled in return. “Me neither.” 

“Speaking of family, are we ready to rearrange all of our furniture to accommodate Shirley and all of her kids next week?”

“Ugh, don’t mention it! She said they’ll bring an air mattress, but I honestly don’t know if we have room for one!” Britta exclaimed, the pair devolving into semi-nervous laughter.

“We could always put them up in our camper,” Jeff proposed.

She nodded. “That could work, that could work…oh well, that’s a problem for future Jeff and Britta.”

“Sure, sure,” Jeff said, pausing for a moment, “and Britts?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Britta smiled, leaning over the table to take his face in her hands and kiss him softly on the temple. “I love you too, you sappy dork.”

“I guess this is a bad time to tell you that you got tomato sauce on your overalls doing that, then,” Jeff said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes. “Bold of you to assume that’s the worst thing on these overalls right now.”

Jeff smirked. “At least that won’t be a problem for much longer,” he said suggestively. 

Britta sighed. “It’ll be your problem again on laundry day,” she shot back.

“I’m sure, Britts. I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below!! I love these crazy kids and the idea of Britta in overalls and those are all of my thoughts at the moment. okay, back to my essay on The Fog of War, hope you all are having a good day!! <3


End file.
